1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blank ammunition which simulates the sound and recoil resulting from the detonation of live ammunition without causing a projectile to be fired or released from the ammunition firing device and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electronic ammunition for simulating the detonation of live ammunition when utilized with an ammunition firing device having a mechanism for firing ammunition when triggered, the electronic ammunition providing the live ammunition sound in an audibly perceivable form in response to the triggering of the ammunition firing device.